


Got Milk?

by 12AngelOfDarkness21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rutting, Somnophilia, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21/pseuds/12AngelOfDarkness21
Summary: When Tony walks in on Loki having a nap, it starts with completely innocent intentions.That isn't quite how it ends.





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Another post! I'm on a roll! 
> 
> And to my real life friend subscribed to me, and who gives me squinty eyes whenever she gets an email with my username on it, don't judge me!!

Tony walks in on Loki napping on the couch, shirt rolled up, belly on show. 

 

He can't help but sit down next to him, smooth his hands over the man's belly, round and swollen. Perhaps he'd lean in, listen to the heartbeats inside, before kissing the skin softly.

 

And okay, he totally started it as an innocent thing, okay? 

 

But Loki just smells and tastes so good, and he looks gorgeous sprawled below him. So he starts suckling at the skin, leaving small marks, hickeys and indents of his teeth, just enough to leave his mark, but not enough to truly hurt. And okay, this is definitely going a lot further than what he'd been planning, cock heavy and thick in his jeans and breath leaving him in pants. So he slowly unzips his jeans, pulls himself free, pausing when Loki snuffles in his sleep. 

 

He feels so wrong, doing this, so dirty, but he can't help himself as he raises himself up, hands settling on Loki's hips as he ruts his hips forward. The drag of his cock on the fabric of Loki's pants is harsh and rough and perfect, and he can't help the low groan from escaping his mouth, leaning down as far as he can, nuzzling at Loki's swollen belly. It's so big it almost gets in his way, his body arched wide over top of it and arms propped on either side, his back a sharp curve as his hips jerk forward. 

 

He's panting, now, gaze heavy and eyes lidded, his pupils blown wide with lust and his tongue darting out to wet his lips, his own need and lust taking over his mind. It's so good, rough and messy and harsh, his bangs falling in front of his face, lips curled back, fangs on show. Perhaps he should feel wrong, using his partner like this while they were asleep, but he didn't give any fucks, not anymore. 

 

Something catches his attention, drawing his gaze downwards. Something is leaking through Loki's shirt, staining the fabric. Confused, curious, intrigued, he pauses his thrusts, an annoyed, muted growl echoing in his throat as he reaches up, grabs the fabric and shifts it out of the way. 

 

Loki's breasts, and really, there isn't any other word for it, are full and heavy, pale and swollen just like his belly, nipples hard and white liquid seeping from them. His mind stutters to a halt, confusion furrowing his brow, before it clicks. Loki's lactating. 

 

It's  _ milk _ . 

 

His attention is transfixed, gaze unwavering, and all he wants is just a little taste. Just a bit, just for his curiosity. It's not like anyone would know, Loki's asleep, and they're alone in the penthouse. 

 

It wouldn't hurt, would it? 

 

Before he can even bother talking himself out of it, he's leaning in, mouth parting and tongue darting out to flick across the bead, lapping up the creamy liquid. Flavour bursts on his tongue, sweet and salty, and he moans lowly, mouth falling open. 

 

He wanted more. 

 

Tilting his head to the side, he opens his mouth and leans forward, elbows propping himself up on either side of Loki's chest, squeezing himself in awkwardly on the couch, but that's the last of his worries. 

 

His mouth latches on, and it's automatic instinct that has him suckling, tongue flicking across the skin, teeth digging in. Liquid flows into his mouth, slow but steady, and he moans, chest vibrating with it as he grinds his hips forward again, picking up his earlier tempo. Fangs scratch lightly across skin, but it's enough to draw blood, the combination of flavours flowing down his throat snaps something inside of him. 

 

Perhaps he's a bit too rough, perhaps it's the feral snarl that shatters the relative quiet he'd been keeping, but Loki jerks underneath him, emerald eyes snapping open, brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

The god looks down at him, blinking sleep furiously away from his eyes, and goes to scramble upwards, but Tony holds the god down. He wasn't finished yet, he wanted more. 

 

So,  _ so _ much more. 

 

He's gentle, but the message is clear as his fingers circle Loki's throat and gives a small squeeze. He wasn't going anywhere, tied down to the couch with nothing but Tony's sheer will. 

 

His eyes are red, now, his hunger and lust making them vibrant and deadly. He pulls off Loki's nipple, mouth cherry red, and sits himself up, back on his haunches so he can pull at Loki's pants, tugging them off. Loki is wriggling underneath him, obviously uncomfortable, a small frown on his face. 

 

But, they both know that if Loki really didn't want this, he could very easily throw Tony across the room, but it's the games they play that makes their relationship so interesting. 

 

When it's obvious the god won't be obedient tonight, he snarls, and grabs Loki's pants, leaning over the god to tie his hands together tightly, bound over his head and forcing his back to arch. His boxers go into his mouth, forcing his lips wide, and his throat silent, and Tony grins, their gazes connecting briefly. 

 

He holds it, and leans down, dragging his tongue across the man's cheek. It's humiliation, a feral claim that Loki didn't truly understand, didn't exactly appreciate, shying away as Tony sits on his chest, ever so careful of the precious bump just behind him. 

 

He doesn't care if Loki doesn't  _ like _ it, he wants it, and he gets what he wants.


End file.
